Maria (Wii Sports)
To see the CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Maria (Wii Sports Club). Maria is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Maria is one of the best Miis, showing the best skills. She is at the 1800 mark in Tennis (the 4th best player), and she often plays with Eva, sometimes with Tatsuaki. She is also a Pro in Baseball and plays on the Champion's team, who is Sakura. She has a team of Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin and Emily. Maria plays on the Baseball teams of David, Miyu, Nick and Sakura. In Boxing is unknown. Wii Sports Resort Maria is a Pro in Swordplay, having a skill level of 1020+. She isn't Pro in Basketball or Table Tennis, but is good at both. In Basketball, she is near Pro Class, at 912 skill points, and her teammates are Saburo and Takumi. In Table Tennis, she is around 670 skill points. She is very bad at Cycling, coming 90th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Maria is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Maria is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. She is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. She is very defensive and strikes often in her appearance on level 19. * Maria is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name like Akira (Wii Sports)'s, Haru's, Hiroshi's, Keiko's, Kentaro (Wii Sports) and Tatsuaki's * In Wii Music, her name is Annika. * Maria is the best female in Tennis outside Elisa's Team * She is one of the only two Miis that uses purple armor thin on stage 17, The other being Jackie and she is very defensive and strikes often. Gallery MariaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Maria, as seen in the portrait 56- Maria's Team.jpg|Maria's Baseball Team MariaBB.png|Maria in Basketball MariaTT.png|Maria in Table Tennis Maria.png|Maria as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (24).png|Maria about to fight in Swordplay Duel 2018-02-07 (12).png|Maria in Baseball 20180208_202809.jpg|Maria and her teammates Saburo and Takumi in Basketball 2018-03-02 (79).png|Maria about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-28 (37).png|Maria doubling up with Tatsuaki in Wii Sports Tennis DSC01966.JPG|Maria in Swordplay Speed Slice 15319706011211309149308.jpg|Another photo of Maria as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Maria's Head.png 2018-07-24 (2).png|Maria in Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_10.47.39_AM.png|Maria in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-28 (1).png|Maria pitching in Baseball 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Maria in Wii Play Find Mii IMG_0649.JPG|Maria swordfighting at Dusk IMG 20180822 142845.jpg IAmSoLucky.jpg 2018-09-02 (3).png|Maria (right). wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown 2018-09-15 (6).png 2018-09-14 (1).png 2018-10-01 (50).png Maria particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (15).png 2018-10-08 (112).png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Anna, Tomoko, and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Sota, Maria, and Siobhan participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Maria as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Maria, Pierre, and Silke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Maria, Shouta, and Helen participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:5 Letters Category:Champions(possibly) Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Pro class beginners Category:No badge Category:Black haired Miis Category:Adults